Artificial
by Dellaween
Summary: De saber que clase de favor era el que su amigo le pidió, jamás hubiese contestado esa llamada, ahora estaba ahí, como un idiota, obsesionado con ella. Este one shot es parte del evento diario del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Este one shot es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2018.

* * *

La mejor vida no era la que Dios daba, sino la que él acababa de dar, sonrió, por fin después de tanto esfuerzo, había podido replicar la chispa de la vida, y se sentía completamente orgulloso de sí mismo, no había duda de que era el mejor científico que la tierra hubiese tenido, observó el cuerpo aun sin detallar frente a él, le miraba atentamente mientras sus ojos parpadeaban, sólo le hizo falta un detalle en su hermosa creación, los recuerdos, pero no había problema alguno, él se encargaría de darle unos nuevos.

Acarició la frente de la mujer aun recostada y le otorgó una amplia sonrisa, podía jurar que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban mucho más que las luces neón de los circuitos de su hermosa creación, le dio unas palabras de consuelo y ella cerró los ojos, él fue hasta el pequeño congelador que mantenía vivas las células de la piel que adaptaría a su hermosa mujer.

[O]

Abrió los ojos cuando la voz agradable del hombre le pidió que lo hiciera, se acercó un poco más todavía incrédula, su piel de porcelana sólo manchada por unas cuantas pecas, se detuvo en el tono rojizo de su cabello y sonrió, no sabía mucho del mundo, pero comparada con la primera vez que sin querer se observó, ahora lucía hermosa.

—Arriba, en nuestra habitación podrás encontrar nuestra ropa –él besó sus labios.

Asintió sin decir más, llegó hasta donde las instrucciones la conducían y abrió el closet, tomó lo más bonito ante sus ojos y se vistió, era una extraña sensación poder tocarse ahora, sabía que era algo preinstalado y que realmente no tenía sensaciones reales, pero quería sentirse real, a pesar de estar llena de circuitos.

Bajó con una sonrisa, aun acariciando el suave material de la tela, las sensaciones eran fabulosas, se sentó a la mesa del varón que comía bastante apresurado, suponía que tenía días sin hacerlo.

—Tengo mucho que mostrarte, ven conmigo.

Se levantó, la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta una habitación, la mujer observó asombrada y tuvo que observar su rostro de nuevo, era ella la que estaba en aquellas imágenes con ese hombre, era ella no había duda, pero no su procesador no podía responder ante aquellos recuerdos almacenados, no había dato alguno en ella de que eso realmente fuera real.

—No te preocupes –la tranquilizó –ella era mi esposa.

—Era –repitió.

—Murió hace unos años, no encontramos la respuesta a su enfermedad, así que bueno, murió, por eso decidí traerle nuevamente conmigo.

—Ya veo.

—En unos días vendrá un amigo mío –informó –se llevará una sorpresa al verte, tú no le conocerás, pero te daré una guía rápida para que le sorprendas.

[O]

Los días pasaron normales para ella, él le había dado una larga explicación, había puesto algunos videos caseros de la verdadera Ginevra, que aunque compartían el nombre, la personalidad era un poco más notoria, la esposa de Harry solía ser bastante seria, alejada de todo, quizás por su enfermedad, en cambio a ella, quizás porque una personalidad es difícil de crear en circuitos, había errado bastante, a ella le gustaba reír, hacer bromas que veía en su aprendizaje rápido por el internet, le gustaba cocinar, eran dos personas diferentes con una misma apariencia, podría decirse que en vez de clon, era algo así como su gemela de circuitos.

—Ya te he dicho que uses los guantes cuando cocines, el tejido se dañará.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó ella.

—No te preocupes –la besó.

Ginny sonrió, pero la verdad es que se sentía un poco incómoda con aquellas muestras de cariño de aquel hombre, sabía que sólo había sido creada para llenar el vacío que había dejado la verdadera Ginevra, pero no compartía los _sentimientos_ que su otro yo por él.

—Y tu amigo ¿él no vendrá, cierto?

—Sí, lo hará, es sólo que… bueno, es un hombre muy ocupado y ha tenido un par de imprevistos, pero su llegada está preparada para…

Se alejó de ella cuando sonó el teléfono en el interior de la casa, vivir a mitad del campo no era problema para ella, le gustaba ver a su alrededor, los colores, el viento en su rostro, todo lo que implicaba naturaleza le encantaba, cosa que a su otro yo no tanto, la otra Ginevra odiaba vivir en un lugar tan alejado de la gente.

Salió a dar su paseo rutinario, le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad, posiblemente compartir todo con Harry era lo que le agradaba dejar atrás, se detuvo cuando su vista se topó con la de otra persona, era un hombre de cabellos platinos y ojos bastante grises que le regresaron la mirada, se quedó inmóvil y un poco más pálido de lo que normalmente era, parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

—Ginevra –murmuró, y el sólo escuchar su voz, provocó que el tejido adherido a ella reaccionara, erizando sus vellos del brazo.

No respondió, se quedó en silencio, tal y como él, Harry no le había mostrado una imagen de su amigo, pero si la conocía tenía que ser o amigo de él o de la antigua Ginevra.

—Y-Yo… -tartamudeó.

—Hola Draco –saludó Harry detrás de la pelirroja, haciendo que el rubio desviara la vista por primera vez en unos largos minutos.

—Harry –murmuró enfadado –me encantaría que… ya sabes –señaló a la pelirroja.

—Desde luego, por eso te pedí que vinieras, necesito tu ayuda como especialista.

—Yo no sé nada de circuitos y…

—Eres el mejor neurólogo que hay en el planeta, claro que podrás ayudarme –sonrió feliz –he terminado toda la interface, pero necesito que me ayudes, quiero saber que partes del cerebro se utilizan para algunas cosas y…

Ella dejó de escuchar la plática, no los presentó, no dijo nada, simplemente alejó al rubio lo más rápido que pudo de ella y no entendió la razón, se quedó un poco más, observando las aves, sin poder quitar de su memoria la imagen perfecta del rubio, sabía que aunque la había visto a ella, era la imagen de la otra Ginevra lo que él había revivido, para nada a ella.

Regresó hasta que el cielo terminó de oscurecer, no era tan tarde, pero la hora de la cena ya había pasado, no era necesario que estuviera ahí, después de todo, ella no engullía nada, no podía.

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan enfermo, Harry.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que amo a Ginevra con todo mí ser…

—Lo sé, pero ella, eso –señaló exactamente a donde estaba Ginny, sin notarla, claro –no es Ginevra.

Harry observó a la casi recién llegada pelirroja, así que el rubio desvió la vista hasta ella, bajó la mano, pero no se retractó de sus palabras, ni siquiera de su mirada dura, no dijo nada más.

—Buenas noches –saludó –mi nombre es Gine…

—No –la detuvo enfadado.

—Mi nombre es Ginevra –repitió en un tono firme.

—Tú no eres Ginevra –se acercó a ella, y como era más alto, tuvo que levantar la vista, para mirarle directamente a sus ojos.

—Dije que mi nombre es Ginevra, no que yo fuera ella.

La mirada gris recorrió todo el rostro de la mujer, tan tentado a acariciarla, para saber si era real o sólo una invención de su imaginación.

Retrocedió, Ginevra y él habían sido amigos por muchos años, en realidad ella le había ayudado cuando la muerte de su novia le afectó demasiado, Astoria y ella eran compañeras y por eso se conocieron, y esa amistad se reforzó demasiado cuando la novia de Draco cometió suicidio después de que su madre muriera de la misma enfermedad que atacara los sistemas inmunológicos de Ginevra.

—Necesito que me ayudes con las cosas neurológicas, nadie es mejor que tú, me hubiese gustado que eso estuviera integrado a ella antes de despertarla, pero estabas muy ocupado, y una vez que vi que podía iniciar…

—Cómo ¿Cómo? –no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Es un circuito con una batería bastante potente –informó Harry –autosustentable, durará más de 100 años antes de que necesite una nueva o recargable, todo depende –se encogió de hombros.

—Y me necesitas para darle sentimientos más reales a tu… _Adam_ ¿no es así?

—Ella no es…

—Claro, iré a descansar, hablaremos por la mañana, y veré en qué puedo guiarte, y me iré, no quiero nada que ver con… tus locos experimentos, _Doctor Potter._

[O]

Draco despertó antes de primera hora, se desperezó y salió a la ducha, había estado muchas veces en esa casa, siendo invitado de la verdadera Ginevra y su esposo, Harry, ahora era invitado de este último con su nuevo Prometeo.

Se detuvo cuando por la ventana observó a la pelirroja, era bastante escalofriante lo parecidas que eran, pero no del todo, ésta, por ejemplo, tenía una chispa vivaz en los ojos, la alineación de pecas era extrañamente adorable, se sacudió la cabeza y entró a la ducha.

Bajó un poco más tranquilo, intentando hacerse a la idea de que esa mujer no era ni mujer, ni su amiga, se sentó a la mesa junto con su amigo, que ya desayunaba, la joven dejó el plato frente a él.

—Si quieres darle impulsos parecidos a los del cerebro necesitaré hacer las pruebas contigo, a menos que quieras una horda con trinches y antorchas aquí fuera, al ver a tu monstruo.

—Puedes usarme de conejillo de indias, no te preocupes por eso, aún le falta a Ginny saber cuándo duele algo y cuando no, sigue tomando la charola con las manos y no con los guantes.

Draco observó como la joven ocultaba las manos, bajándolas de la mesa y colocándolas en su regazo, para que la madera ocultara las magulladuras en la piel.

—Y ¿dónde conseguiste todo?

—Una chica quiso donar su piel para la ciencia, yo sólo cobré favores, su piel es tan suave.

—Deja de hablar de eso en el desayuno –bufó.

—No –se burló él –ella no tiene órganos sexuales.

—Vaya, sería bastante enfermo que los tuviera.

La pelirroja observó al rubio, que no se dignó a observarlo, simplemente se dedicó a habar con Harry, pero la curiosidad ya la había pinchado.

— ¿Por qué sería enfermo tener órganos sexuales? –curioseo.

—Ah –la observó y luego a Harry –no le has… ¿no le has explicado lo de las abejas y las flores? –se burló él.

—Oh, eso lo sé –sonrió encantada, sus ojos castaños brillaron, atrapando al rubio instantáneamente –El transporte del polen lo pueden realizar diferentes agentes que son llamados vectores de polinización. Los vectores de polinización pueden ser tanto bióticos, como aves, insectos, principalmente abejas, murciélagos, etc.; como abióticos, por ejemplo agua o viento –completó satisfecha, Harry apretó los labios para omitir su carcajada.

—Vaya –murmuró el rubio –sin duda su conocimiento sobre la naturaleza me sorprende –se giró hacia Harry –tienes conexión a internet ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí –soltó ofendido.

—Bien –se puso de pie y le indicó a ella que lo siguiera –nos servirá el hecho de que tu amo nunca borre su historial.

—Draco –Harry se levantó apresuradamente –eso no es necesario, en serio…

El rubio lo ignoró, la pantalla encendió y accedió al historial de navegación, hizo que la pelirroja se sentara sobre la silla giratoria de piel color negro y el primer vídeo se reprodujo, a Draco no le sorprendió que todas las búsquedas fueran sobre pelirrojas.

—Es una clase rápida sobre abejas y flores –susurró Draco en el oído de la pelirroja, que apartó su rostro de la pantalla para observarlo a él.

—Esto es… reproducción…

—Eso es pornografía –informó el rubio –a tu amo le gusta mucho, nadie lo culpa, se quedó viudo, por eso sorprende que no tengas órganos sexuales, bien, aprende un poco del mundo –se alejó y observó a Harry –vayamos a trabajar, que alguien aquí si tiene mucho trabajo que dejó pendiente por un Adam.

[O]

Ginny observó al rubio salir a la sala, ella estaba charlando con Harry, contándole un chiste que había aprendido de uno de los tantos vídeos que él le ponía para que aprendiera a socializar cuando fuese necesario.

—Buenos días –saludó un poco agotado.

—Son las tres de la tarde –comentó Harry.

—Sí, me dormí a las ocho de la mañana –informó, sentándose en el sofá individual, que estaba intermedio entre el grande y el mediano, Ginny estaba sentada frente a Harry, que estaba en el sofá grande.

—Ginny aprendió una broma ¿quieres escucharla? –cuestionó Harry.

—Veamos qué tan avanzada eres en tus chistes –le observó.

—Knock-Knock –sonrió.

—Pase –contestó.

—Oye, se supone que tienes que decir que…

—Dijeron que era un buen chiste, ese es el más viejo y horrendo.

—Pues disculpa –ella se levantó del sofá y salió.

Harry observó a la joven alejarse, había notado que desde que Draco había llegado a pasar unos días ella no hacía esos paseos casi obligatorios que tenía como rutina establecida, eso llamó su atención, también la forma discreta en que su amigo siguió a la joven con la mirada, no dijo nada, simplemente se concentró en contarle sus avances en el trabajo.

—En unos días estará listo, para que hagas las pruebas y…

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras en tu laboratorio.

—Mi laboratorio está en Londres, Harry –le recordó –estás a mitad de Escocia, en un lugar altamente vigilado tecnológicamente.

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, y no puedo ir contigo, sin embargo, me gustaría saber cómo se desarrolla en un lugar con millones de personas, si puede pasar por una.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de llevarla conmigo.

—Dijiste que necesitarías el cerebro de una chica para hacer las reacciones más acordes de una mujer y no de un hombre adicto a la pornografía de pelirrojas como yo.

—Sí, pero puedo hacer esos estudios sin tener…

—Por favor –pidió él.

—Consúltalo con ella.

—Lo haré –asintió.

[O]

Ginevra observó sorprendida todos los edificios que había, el mar de gente que iba de un lado para otro, no comprendía porque Harry no quiso ir con ellos, pero comprendía que no se sintiera cómodo volviendo a un lugar tan lleno de vida como lo era aquella ciudad.

—Iremos a mi apartamento a dejar mis cosas y después a mi laboratorio –le informó.

—Claro –le observó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Draco observó la conducta de la pelirroja, era más como una pequeña niña que otra cosa, vivir en mitad de la nada para después ir a la ciudad sin duda era un enorme cambio, y no se estaba comportando como una loca.

—Buenos días Doctor Malfoy –saludó una mujer entrando al ascensor, su perro se acercó de inmediato a la pelirroja, que la hizo retroceder –tranquila querida, no muerde –sonrió la mujer.

Ginevra se sujetó a Draco, escondiendo el rostro, éste observó a la mujer que no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente se limitó a sonreír, jaló un poco más la correa de su perro para alejarlo de la mujer, pero esta no soltó al rubio.

—E-este es nuestro piso –informó aclarándose la garganta.

La alejó de él y bajó del ascensor después que ella, su cuerpo emanaba calor por los circuitos que tenía, y la vibración de su cuerpo contra el suyo se debía exactamente a lo mismo, no era humana, y todavía no tenía gran gama de emociones, él sólo ayudaría con eso y le pediría a Harry que no lo involucrara más.

—Esto es hermoso –murmuró la joven al ver el lugar, él no dijo nada, la observó husmear sin decirle nada, se detuvo en la fotografía de Astoria –ella es hermosa –informó en un tono lleno de admiración –pero la imagen que acarició fue la de él.

[O]

Draco observó a la mujer pelirroja sentada sobre la camilla con su bata blanca, sólo observaba la inmensidad del lugar, pero no decía nada, veía a la otra mujer que estaba siendo escaneada completamente, mientras él le hacía preguntas, diseñadas para hacerla enfadar, otras para hacerla sentir incómoda, y otra, para que se sintiera atraída, era una amplia gama que le hacía falta, posiblemente eso le tomaría meses de recolectar, el idiota de Potter debió decirle antes, y así no tendría que tener consigo a la pelirroja mucho tiempo.

—Es mejor que vayamos a casa –informó ella.

—No, hablaré con mi chofer, regresarás tú, yo tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Pero… ¿eso no ocasionaría fatiga y detendría más tu proceso de avance?

—Sólo un poco, es lo que los robots como tú no comprenden de los humanos, y lo que es un abismo muy amplio y que por más inteligentes y hábiles que sean, jamás podrán cruzar.

No se distrajo ni un poco cuando le dijeron que la mujer se había ido, siguió con todos los aspectos que Harry le había pedido, sabía que todo aquello era para que la forma en que lo miraba cambiara, pero dudaba que al darle todas esas emociones, la mujer se sintiera atraída por él.

Observó la pantalla, como algunas partes del cerebro se iluminaban al sentir estimulación sexual, a los olores, a todo lo que decía el reporte que Harry le había mandado unos días atrás.

—Potter –contestó su teléfono.

—Dime ¿cómo vas con ella?

—Mis estudios están avanzando bien, pero si quieres algo más detallado, me tardaré más o menos seis meses, lo mejor es que la envíe…

—No es un objeto –contestó Harry.

—Pues tampoco una humana ¿no?

—Pero la ayudarás con eso.

—Supongo que puedo –admitió –bien, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Cuando regresó a su apartamento dos semanas después, Ginny seguía ahí, viendo por el enorme ventanal, no le dijo nada, pero ella lo observó por el reflejo.

—Te han llegado algunas cosas –informó ella.

—Ah, gracias, supongo.

— ¿Quieres que prepare tu baño? –sonrió.

—No, podrías fundirte y realmente yo no sé nada de circuitos.

—Los circuitos están bastante bien cubiertos, no estallaré o me… fundiré –comentó.

—Ya, lo supongo –se burló.

La joven fue hasta el abrecartas que había en la mesa y lo hundió en su piel, de inmediato la sangre comenzó a brotar, haciendo que él rápidamente se quitara su corbata y vendara la herida, se sintió estúpido un momento después, no es como si ella fuese a morirse desangrada.

—Harry pensó en todo –informó –también tomo duchas.

—Pues felicidades –murmuró incómodo, el tacto era tan cálido –iré a descansar.

— ¿No piensas comer?

—Comí algo en el laboratorio.

—Mientes –soltó.

—Claro que no…

—Harry instaló un detector de gestos faciales, sé cuando alguien miente, está alegre, triste…

—Bien, no tengo hambre, mi prioridad ahora es ducharme y dormir.

Se alejó de ella, así que la pelirroja se sentó en el sofá, observando la foto donde él se encontraba solo, con un gesto lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

[O]

La forma de evitar a Ginevra se terminó para él, principalmente porque había llegado la etapa para comenzar a cargar el complejo sistema que había comenzado a crear Harry a partir de sus estudios neurológicos, la mayoría del tiempo ella estaba en modo hibernación, que era algo parecido a estar bajo la anestesia, acarició la suave y cálida piel de la joven, no podía creerlo, él era un humano, y no le sorprendía para nada que comenzara a sentir algo por ella, después de todo, había comprobado que no era para nada igual a Ginevra, quizás el físico lo era, pero aun así, había diferencias más notables, como la cantidad de pecas que tenían, la mujer recostada frente a él tenía una cantidad exagerada de ellas, mientras la verdadera, sólo tenía alrededor de los ojos, y en ninguna otra parte más, lo sabía porque había examinado las fotos de Astoria y Ginevra en sus vacaciones en Australia, estaban en traje de baño, y no había rastros de ellas.

Observó las largas y delgadas piernas de la mujer frente a él, sin duda había pecas esparcidas.

—Hay un error en cargar –informó alguien a sus espaldas.

—Bien, hablaré con el técnico.

Había comenzado a omitir la información real, porque ya había varias personas preguntándole sobre la inteligencia artificial que estaba construyendo, no había dicho nada, se había reído, como si fuese el mejor chiste.

Alguien sin querer o queriendo, no importaba, había dado información sobre lo que estaba haciendo, por eso decidió hablarle a su más leal amigo para que le ayudara, Theodore Nott.

—Tenemos un problema al cargar, creo que se sobrecalentó.

—Bien, me haré cargo de eso, déjalo así y dame unos días.

—De acuerdo.

[O]

Ginny abrió los ojos por fin, esperó ver el rostro atractivo de Draco, pero su desilusión fue bastante evidente cuando se topó con los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, que le sonrió, si lo notó o no, ella no supo distinguirlo.

—Estoy… ¿estoy en, casa? –él sonrió.

—Sí, hubo un problema cuando estaban cargando el sistema en ti, así que tuve que arreglarlo, y te trajeron de emergencia para aquí.

—Y… ¿dónde está Draco?

—En Londres, él no volverá para acá, lo dejó muy claro.

—Pero supongo que envió…

—No, es más seguro que ese procedimiento lo haga él, así que volverás mañana a Londres, cargarán la base de datos y listo, podrás volver como una persona.

—No creo que… ¡Auch! –chilló cuando él la pellizcó.

—Draco Malfoy es el mejor en neurología, comprende el sistema con el que trabaja el cerebro mejor que nadie, puede hacer que un robot sienta un pinchazo o un pellizco –sonrió encantado.

La joven observó a Harry trabajar, hubo ratos en los que la desconectó para no hacerle mucho daño ahora que podía sentir más de lo que antes podía, así que cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo en el laboratorio enorme del rubio, distinguió su fornida espalda, aun con la bata puesta.

—Despertaste –murmuró él sin voltear a verla.

—Rogaría que dejaran de hacer eso –musitó.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Jugar conmigo, en un segundo estoy aquí y al siguiente… allá.

—Fue idea de Harry, dice que es más factible transportarte así, supongo que no quiere que le hagas preguntas incómodas.

—Yo jamás le he hecho preguntas incómodas a él y…

—Comenzaremos con las pruebas ahora –informó al otro hombre.

Ginny observó atenta los labios del rubio cuando éste se acercó a ponerle un aparato con demasiados cables, lo ajustó y una vez que estuvo todo en su lugar, un monitor se iluminó.

—Nott, te necesito por aquí.

—Claro.

El rubio extra se acercó a ella, se le sujetó la mano y un impulso iluminó la pantalla de nuevo, haciendo que Draco la observara.

—Vaya Nott, parece que a la señorita le pareces atractivo –se burló.

—Esto –se acercó al rubio –esto es nuevo.

—Harry instaló algo, ahora eres capaz de reconocer aromas.

—Sé que lo conozco, pero ninguna imagen viene a mi mente…

—Bienvenida al mundo de los humanos –se burló Nott.

—Pero yo no lo soy –soltó.

—Que nadie más te escuche decir eso, el Doctor Malfoy ha trabajado muy arduamente con el señor Potter para que seas lo más parecido a uno.

—Gracias –admitió ella, observando a Draco.

Cuando Draco Rozó su pierna contra las de ellas, sintió como si su rostro estuviese ardiendo, Nott observó en dirección a la señal que su cerebro artificial envió, sonrió divertido en dirección a ellos.

—Bueno Doctor Malfoy, parece que la señorita se siente sexualmente estimulada por usted –soltó, haciendo que el rubio se tensara -¡Ja! Y no es la única, supongo.

—Cállate –soltó enfadado.

—Recuerden una cosa, tú eres la esposa de Potter –palmeó el hombro del rubio.

[O]

Draco observó una vez más a la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a él, no dijo nada, simplemente mantenía ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas, le observaba brevemente y después a otro lado, habían ido a un bar a medir sus niveles sociales a petición de Harry, ella había elegido una falda de terciopelo café a mitad del muslo, pero ahora que estaba sentada frente a él contrabajos tapaba sus glúteos, su blusa negra iba a juego con sus botas, sin duda ella no era la Ginevra que conoció hacía años, esa mujer nunca hubiera elegido una vestimenta así.

—Oye ¿quieres bailar? –inquirió un chico llegando hasta ella.

—Ah –observó el rubio que asintió –claro.

Se levantó, sin quitar su vista del rubio, que bebía un whisky, no dijo nada, evitó verla.

A pesar de que al inicio había parecido incómodo y tonto, logró pasarla bastante bien bailando con ese desconocido, la música, el ambiente, estaba completamente feliz, rechazó el trago que le ofreció, pero no evitó que siguieran divirtiéndose, observó al rubio, que para ese momento, una mujer de cabellos negros estaba sentada muy cerca de él, algo se extendió en ella, cerró las manos en puños y dejó al tipo bailando solo, para dirigirse hasta Draco.

—Te lo digo en serio, yo no…

—Hola –saludó enfadada.

—Piénsalo –dijo la mujer, dejando una tarjeta en el bolsillo interno del saco del rubio.

—Ah ¿quién es ella? –soltó.

—Nadie que te importe ¿bien?

—Bien –lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló.

Él se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía a pesar de lucir como una mujer delgaducha y con cintura pequeña, la siguió como un idiota sin decir más, al llegar a la pista, ella echó sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, acercó su cuerpo al de él, la observó como un idiota, y un momento después, la estaba besando desesperadamente, pero ya no podía con eso, sus propios sentimientos lo estaban desbordando, y el hecho de que el escáner demostrara que ella sentía algo así cuando estaba cerca no ayudaba, agradecía a Harry por haber omitido algo tan grande en su diseño original, de lo contrario, estaría profanándola en el baño de aquél lugar.

[O]

Despertó con la sensación de ella sobre él, habían llegado al apartamento del rubio, se habían besado gran parte del tiempo y aunque ella sentía lo mismo que una mujer real, no iba a compararse con lo que él podía sentir con acariciar la piel suave que tenía ella.

—Es mejor que despertemos del sueño –murmuró, haciéndole a un lado.

—Estamos despiertos –informó ella.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Bueno, no lo comprendo entonces.

—Yo jamás sentí nada por Ginevra, sólo era una buena amiga para mí, pero nada más, además, Harry te creó para él y…

—Pero… yo no siento lo que siento contigo por él –informó, hincándose en la cama.

—Una prueba más de que son completamente distintas –se burló –ella jamás me amaría a mí.

—Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, me llamo igual a ella, pero no soy ella –lo abrazó por la espalda, y comenzó a besar sus omoplatos.

—Basta –le pidió.

—Podemos hacer lo que las abejas y las flores hacen –él se giró hasta ella.

—No, no podemos –se burló él –recuerdas que él omitió tus órganos sexuales y… es mejor que no nos hagamos telarañas en…

La pelirroja lo besó de nuevo, provocando que el rubio la sujetara de la cintura y la llevara hasta la cama, sin importarla si podía o no adentrarse en ella no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de besar cada parte de ella, su mano descendió hasta sus piernas y sonrió.

—Es un maldito bastardo –se burló él.

— ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? –interrogó.

—Harry me mintió, lo hizo, te hizo toda una mujer –informó.

—Eso –rodeó las caderas del varón con sus piernas –lo hizo la última vez que estuve en su casa –musitó en los labios de Draco –supongo que lo supo desde el primer momento en que notó como te veía a ti –lo besó.

—Me encantas tú, Ginevra.

No dijeron más, se limitaron a entregarse por primera vez de muchas más a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin importar nada más que ellos mismos en ese momento.

[O]

Draco observó a la pelirroja que observaba la enorme ciudad a sus pies, no dijo nada, se levantó y rodeó su cintura desde su posición para después besar su cuello, ella sonrió, lo pudo ver por su reflejo, lo sujetó de las manos y no dijo nada.

—Voy a solucionar tu problema de insomnio, lo prometo –besó su hombro –ahora ¿qué te parece si vuelves a la cama?

—Draco –se giró hasta él –dime algo, desde hace unos días no he parado de pensar en esa posibilidad y algo en mis circuitos me confunde.

—De acuerdo, dime ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

—Hace unos días, estuviste charlando con una mujer en ese lugar ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? –él sonrió.

—Nada que tenga que preocuparte, ella es una vieja conocida.

La pelirroja le mostró la tarjeta en la que se leía el nombre y la especialidad, era una clínica para la reproducción asistida, así que él suspiró.

—Mi novia –informó –la mujer con la que iba a casarme mucho antes de que Ginevra muriera –la observó –congeló sus óvulos, esa persona me dijo que si la extrañaba demasiado, podría tener un hijo con ella y…

— ¿Lo sigues pensando?

—La verdad es que no pienso en nadie más que no seas tú últimamente, así que ni siquiera lo he pensado, para ser honesto.

—Sí, acepta –sonrió ella.

—Ginevra, eso no…

—Soy una flor que no puede ser polinizada ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió –sería lo más cercano que podría estar de ser madre ¿no lo crees?

—Ginny ¿es algo que tú desees? –Ella sonrió.

—Podría ser una buena madre –musitó, besándolo.

—Vaya, sí que funcionó, eres toda una manipuladora –sonrió él.

—Lo sé –lo empujó sobre la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas en él –y puedo llevarlo al siguiente nivel, si quieres.

Draco sonrió cuando la pelirroja unió sus labios a él, tenía razón, tener un hijo así, podría ayudarlos a lucir más como una pareja, para que el resto del mundo no pensara en ella como una fría máquina.

—Te amo –rezó en sus labios la joven –supongo que así se siente el amor –aclaró.

—Tienes la última actualización en sentimientos –se incorporó y la besó –así que sí.


End file.
